


The Thirteenth Host

by cheetahgabriella4444



Category: Sound Horizon
Genre: Gen, Secret Valentine 2016, This was supposed to be shippy but instead is only shipteasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheetahgabriella4444/pseuds/cheetahgabriella4444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>R.E.V.O. reflects about his most recent Host and about what makes him feel</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thirteenth Host

**Author's Note:**

> For the Secret Valentine 2016 at the Forums, for Putri Laurant!
> 
> This started as a kind of Implied BevoxNoël but somehow it ended with shipteasing of the other ones you asked hahaha.
> 
> (Also my first time posting in AO3 so tell me if there's some mistake!)

He was never able to remember his previous hosts.

It was natural; after all, the SLEEP MODE was designed so all the previous customized data was deleted.

Apparently one of their hosts (The sixth? Or the seventh?) had wanted them to have something akin to emotions—– but he had been able to program them only for the SCHRÖDINGERs.

He couldn’t remember his previous hosts, however, he knew this one was different.

 

 

He doesn’t know what called his attention about him, but after sending the SCHRÖDINGERs to check him out, GERät brought interesting information.

—His compatibility was of an 80%—she explained, barely able to conceal her excitement—… And not only that… I could detect at least 93.899999% of compatibility with _Mein Herr_!

—No way!—commented SCHau, unable to believe it.

—Is true! I tell you, R.E.V.O., this boy is our best chance, I can say it!

R.E.V.O. seemed to be considering it carefully, while the four sisters behind him started to argue about it.

—… But is he really meant to be our definitive host? I mean, we’ve already passed for twelve…

—If the other hosts had such high compatibility, RÖhre, then we would be with one of them! What do you think, DINg?

—… I’m not sure… does it really worth it to take this chance…? What if we don’t get anything?

He took his time to check the potential host himself.

A young man, just like if he had stopped being a teenager just a couple of years ago– his hair was of a strange color situated between brown and gray, and the same with his eyes. His features, despite being obviously Asian, were also a bit blurred with something else.

But, just like GERät had said– His compatibility with them was of 80.0004%, and 93.2008% with the leftover data about their… about their…

—The last word comes from our leader… R.E.V.O., what do you decide?

Called by the orange cat’s voice, he turned to see the four sisters.

—The decision has been taken—He said, while dissolving in a sea of blue pixels.

 

 

_“Oh? I suppose that this one is to your liking, then?”_

_“N-No…I mean... I, uh…recently, I’m just sorta…_  
Uh, interested? Because of someone’s influence…I mean…y’know…  
You know what I’m talking about!”

_“That one happens to be the type who chooses_ _the person it wants to become one with, is that alright?  
If that one entrusts itself to you, then you don’t need to pay; that will be paid in full someday, with something other than money…”_

 

_“What the hell–? Flower Asato…? But… was all that in my head…? What’s this… AH?!”_

 

\----------------------START----------------------

host(User)

device=[]

startup;

device=device+host

Scan Start

Scan Complete

Subject:  Host_13

Password: ad921d60486366258809553a3db49a4a

Connection Start

\----------------------HOSTING_START----------------------

 

_Is just as Gerät said… this one… could be also someone you’ve brought to existence…?_ Mein Herr _?_

 

 

_Stop… Just stop it! Is just… isn’t just that sad?_

What…?

_I don’t want it… I don’t… Stop messing around!_

Why is he opposing so much?

_I’m an idiot, so_ _I don’t know the right words to say_ _… so I’ll turn this feelings into a song, please listen…_ **Nein** _!_

 

 

_Ah… I see now…_

_Well then, since it appears that I am even more of a hopeless idiot than you are,  
I will attempt to make  <these things that could be called feelings> into a song_

 

 

It has been already one year since that fated day.

On that year, R.E.V.O. and the Four Sisters had obtained something they had only hoped, but never expected to see it realized: a Host they could stick to and remember.

He was never able to remember his previous hosts.

It was natural; after all, the SLEEP MODE was designed so all the previous customized data was deleted.

He couldn’t remember his previous hosts, however, he knew this one was different.

 

Noël was a really interesting human. He had a strong conviction and ideals, only compared to his love for the music. However, the experiences in his past made him a bit closed in front of new people.

He also had a strange relationship ~~with the one he could identify as _Mein Herr_~~ his Producer, also known as the King of the Sound Horizon Kingdom; every time they saw each other, Noël badmouthed him and expressed a desire of punching him in his face.

However, when asked why he kept working with him if he disliked him so much, he would turn into an interesting shade of red and suddenly all manner of speech became unintelligible. According to Gerät, it was similar when he got interested in the device – he kept insisting that it was over the influence of someone, but both Gerät and the Shopkeeper weren’t convinced at all.

—Possibly could be love?—she said once, shortly after the celebrations of His Majesty’s Birthday, when Noël was asked why he had bothered to come if he couldn’t stand the man and their Host almost choked in his drink—. I mean, there’s a word for that– when a human likes someone but they act like if they didn’t.

—But, wouldn’t that be counterproducent?—had answered R.E.V.O.—Isn’t the goal of several humans to settle with someone they love? If they find someone, then why don’t to act on those feelings?

Gerät put her index in her chin, while processing her thoughts.

—Based in the information we have about our Host, is possible he just really doesn’t trust on love, so he wants to reject those feelings, just like we’ve been rejecting realities?

—I don’t think so—intruded Ding—; there’s other several humans with happier and healthier upbringings that still act as our Host acts towards His Majesty. In fact, is pretty normal for small children to do it, possibly to avoid embarrassment…

—Well, despite himself our Host has done a good job embarrassing himself, so his strategy hasn’t worked for him very well—commented Röhre.

The Four Sisters giggled.

—Ah!—exclaimed Schau—. Is that a hint of a smile in your face, R.E.V.O.?

—… I have no idea of what you are talking about.

—Come on! I know you find it funny, too!

—Should the code for your visual sensors be revised, Schau? I am worried that you have started to glitch.

—I’m not glitching! I know what I saw!

While the other three laughed at the flustered oldest, he took care of turning around so he could hide the corner of his mouth turning upwards.

 

 

Sometimes, Noël would want him to take his cat form.

Like his human form, it would be easier to describe it as a hologram that could interact with their surroundings, because its actual nature was a bit complicated, at least for this age.

Occasionally, he’d want some of the SCHRÖDINGERs, but mostly, like tonight, would want R.E.V.O. alone.

—R.E.V.O.…? Can I talk to you…?

In a flash of blue pixels, the sunglasses vanished, a blue-eyed black cat with a gray and cyan scarf around its neck in their place.

The cat jumped to the ground, and then walked to Noël’s arms.

—Ah~~~~ Aren´t you a pretty kitty-cat? Hehe, I know you are~

Of what his sensors could detect, Noël had a higher than normal level of alcohol in his system.

They were in one of the rooms of the Castle in the Sound Horizon Kingdom; apparently it was to celebrate the anniversary of one of the Preludes– the Prelude to the Sixth Horizon, it was? Oh right, the one with the Holy War, the Demon and the Girl, Röhre had seemed interested on that one– and Noël had been invited. However, because of his complicated relationship with the rest of His Majesty’s Personal Council, he had preferred to leave R.E.V.O. on his assigned rooms.

That had been around six hours ago. Taking into account the time and the alcohol in his system, Noël was probably distracted by the offer of something to drink, possibly from the lewd seaman from the Seventh.

—Hehehe~ You’re such a cute kitty… all of you are so cute~ Ah… if only that stupid _Gura-san_ was as cute as you…

Ah, there it was again: Usually during his drunken moods, Noël would stat rambling about His Majesty. He would have been lying if he had said he didn’t find such ramblings entertaining (He knew that the Four Sisters found them amusing), however since a short while ago, he had started to feel like if someone was pressing his chest from the inside. At first, he considered it could be for a glitch or a virus, but after running several scans he hadn’t found something out of normal, so he stopped thinking on that.

—He’s supposed to be the King here… But he still acts like a child! Only goofing around! Does he really take something seriously? Ah, though when is about music then he starts actually getting serious and a bit scary…—he held the cat on his hands to see it to the eye—. I didn’t spend enough time in his original world, so I dunno if is something normal there… Sure you also don’t know?

Miau

_(All the Data about His Majesty, his past and his home seems to be unavailable or inexistent)_

—Argh, of course it would… Does someone really know anything about that guy?!—he held the cat back to his chest and started petting its head—. Even that stupid Spinster- _Paisen_ , for all he presumes being the first one and the closest, probably knows the same as everyone!

Noël then started a slurred ranting about how when he went to complain to the King about being brought with little to not notice, certain Frenchman scolded him for questioning His Majesty’s decisions.

R.E.V.O. knew about the hostility between Noël and Hiver Laurant, the Guardian of the Fifth, which had started when the King welcomed Noël to the Kingdom despite not belonging to a Horizon properly at the time; in fact, he was one of the reasons why Noël hadn’t taken the sunglasses to the celebration – His Guardian Twin Dolls, Violette and Hortense, didn’t have any kindness for him and the SCHRÖDINGERs after accidentally erasing their Master from existence in an alternate path.

—… And then he started to go on how I should respect him more, that I didn’t know anything around here, that I have to respect order and whatnot, and if I didn’t like it then I could go to my “cheap and obviously a knock-off from His Majesty’s shades” to change how it was! I was ready to punch him in all his stupid face, but _Gura-san_ was there and I tried to ignore it… and then he said that the cuteness of my name was wasted on me!

R.E.V.O. couldn’t help to notice that in some point, Noël’s hands had started to grab him harder.

Noël barked a brief laugh.

—And that’s when I punched him! In all his dumb, fucking face! Then he tried to pull my hair and return it, but I was faster! I even got to evade his creepy dolls! But then SisCon- _Paisen_ and Doll-Lover- _Paisen_ came to stop us… when I noticed Sadist- _Paisen_ was telling me to relax and take… Eh… I don’t remember what he gave to me, but it made me feel soooo muuuch better~~~~~

Miau

_(Judging from the Profile of Idolfried Ehrenberg, I am inclined to believe he gave you a strong alcoholic drink – Wine, maybe? Or could have been some kind of beer.)_

—Well, whatever it was, I just couldn’t stop having it! And every time I saw that stupid Paisen near Gura-san, I got thirstier and had another shot… and another… and another…

Miau Miau?

_(Am I right on supposing that Hiver Laurant never left the side of His Majesty during all the night?)_

—Exactly! He was always near to him, and spent all this time staring at me… like if he was sad or disappointed… And you know what the worst part is?

Miau

_(I am afraid I don’t, Noël)_

—That fucking _Gura-san_ … he didn’t seem to care that the Stupid _Paisen_ was there all the time! And then the Stupid _Paisen_ would tell him that he had to retire for the night, that he had drunk a lot, that and this and whatnot… For all he says ‘bout “respecting His Majesty’s authority” he also acts as if he had an ever higher authority! Who understands him?!

R.E.V.O. barely could jump to Noël’s side before he hid his face on his knees.

—Who understands… what the hell… he’s thinking… is not as if I wanted to…

(Ah, there was that strange pressure in the chest again.

If necessary, he would have to ask Schau to examine his source code to see if she can find something)

 

 

He didn’t want to believe Gerät when she suggested it.

—If I didn’t know better, I’d say those are the symptoms of what humans call “love”, just like what our Host feels for His Majesty!

—No, I’m sure the feelings of our Host are towards the Guardian of the Fifth!—opined Schau.

—Mhm, Lately I had kinda seen him to pass more time with the human that calls his manager…—said Röhre.

—But I had the idea that His Majesty had something with Hiver Laurant?—asked Ding, confused.

—Ah, a forbidden chain of love is, then!—Concluded the yellow cat— Despite our Host being with his manager, he still longs to be with His Majesty, but they can never be together because of his relationship with Hiver Laurant, who can’t decide between Noël or his King!

—… Röhre, where in the world would you see something so illogical like that?!—asked the dark-green cat.

—Love is not logical, Gerät! Even us, who were given an update with emotions, only can feel a reflection of what actually happens when two humans fall in love!

—Ehm… but R.E.V.O. hasn’t told us why he asked, right?—reminded the light-green cat.

—I don’t think he can be in love, Ding—commented Schau—. After all, unlike us, he wasn’t programmed with emotions…

The Four Sisters stared expectantly at their leader.

—Is just as Schau said—he answered—. Probably must have to be a brief glitch.

It wasn’t possible for him to have emotions or feelings.

 

 

_Is not possible for me to have emotions or feelings._

Apparently one of their hosts (The sixth? Or the seventh?) had wanted them to have something akin to emotions—– but he had been able to program them only for the SCHRÖDINGERs.

It wasn’t possible for him to have emotions or feelings.

_But then, why did I sing on that night?_

_Why am I so scared to sleep?_

_Why do I detect a strange pressure when looking at him?_

_Why do I consider when he laughs as something positive?_

_Why do I consider when he cries as something negative that must be corrected?_

Mein Herr _… if you could hear me… please can you give me the answer?_

 

 

_Noël…?_

When he woke up, he found himself in a place where he hadn’t been for a long time – a strange place full of brightly cyan data.

In front of him, a familiar image, that looked and at the same time didn’t look like him – his short hair was of the same color as his at the front, but black at the back from where a pair of black cat ears matched with a black cat tail down his back, and thick shades covered his eyes.

—R.E.V.O.…?

—My Thirteenth Host, I have a question for you… Are you really happy?

—Eh…?

He felt confused. Why from all sudden R.E.V.O. brought him here and asked that?

—Are you alright? I mean, is not normal for you to…

—Please answer the question, Mein Host.

Noël thought about it for a bit. Was he really happy? Now he had realized his dream, and met so wonderful people… He always had thought he would end up all alone, but now…

(Also… being able to see him… that made him really happy, but is not like if he was going to admit that ever!)

—Well… yeah, I think… if not happy, at least satisfied with my life.

—… I see.

After a silence that seemed eternal, the lines of codes around them shone and started to run faster.

—In that case… you don’t really have a need for us, right?

—Eh?

—For each Host we’ve had, our purpose was different. Our real reason of existence was lost when our First Host threw us away and activated the SLEEP MODE to make sure all the data was deleted.

Behind him, some letters started forming a string of words.

SCHLAFMODUS_AKTIVIEREN?

J_ N

A kind of pointer was next to the J, and Noël felt a sense of dread in his stomach.

—When we saw all the tragedies befallen of the Horizon, we thought that our mission this time was to make the alternatives into the only way… But our Host, you, decided that was not needed. Since then, we have remained by your side, but a situation where our services are necessary has not arisen. So, our presence has become obsolete.

>>If you wish, right now, I can run the protocol to start the SLEEP MODE right now. All the data and the register of you as a Host will be deleted – only a general overview and our source code will remain.

At first, Noël was too in shock to answer immediately, and had to gulp several times before finding his voice again.

—What... what the hell are you…? Do you mean… you’re gonna kill yourself?!

—From a certain point of view… though I would not call it “to kill”– Is just only that the me after turning on will not be the same you are seeing now.

—But… what about your catfriends, those… _Yaneuras_?! Are they agreed to be deleted?!

—Their opinions will become irrelevant, after all the SLEEP MODE deletes everything.

—And what about you? Didn’t you say you were afraid to go to sleep?!

Unnoticed by Noël, R.E.V.O.’s eyes opened a bit in surprise.

—… It was only an expression… I am unable to feel such kind of–

—Who says that?!

—… Is in my code… I was not programmed to have something like that…

—And you have never wondered how it would be?!

[R.E.V.O. barely had chance to react when Noël shook his shoulders.](http://fav.me/d9rqn5v)

—Maybe I’m a bit slow with all digital stuff… and probably I’ll understand nothing even if you try… but R.E.V.O.… believe it or not… I’ve gotten used to have you around… and kinda… you’ve become a good friend for me…

_Friend…?_

—… That’s why… I don’t want you to go. You said you wanted to know why you were born, right? If you keep resetting your memory… once you get your answer, won’t you just forget?

Ah… I see…

That Starry Sky… on that night…

I’m sure I had a kind of feeling…

But… then this means that…

SCHLAFMODUS_AKTIVIEREN?

J N_

 

 

He once wondered why some humans just did not take action once that feeling called “love” hit them.

Now, he thinks he has one answer.

People could be afraid of their feelings being not mutual, or such relationships wouldn’t be allowed.

If that pressure he could feel in his chest, so heavy and warm at the same time, could be called “love”, then he’s satisfied with this answer.

Humans are strange beings, after all.

He was never able to remember his previous hosts.

Apparently one of their hosts (The sixth? Or the seventh?) had wanted them to have something akin to emotions—– but he had been able to program them only for the SCHRÖDINGERs.

However, he had found some parts in his own source code that never made sense for him, like if it were of some unfinished class or something like that.

if emot true:

                dev=[]

                dev=dev+emot

return dev

 

Whatever it was, as long as he could, he’ll make sure that Noël will be always smiling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So... this was supposed to be posted in FF.Net like I usually do... However earlier this week I got notice about the illegal mirror sites so I'll keep my distance for a while.
> 
> This oneshot includes some theories, my own headcanons and a kind of backstory I've invented for R.E.V.O. and the SCHRÖDINGERs; Basically, as it was said, one of their past Hosts wanted them to feel emotions and programmed them with a code that allowed them not only have them, but also develop them-- However, when they were stolen by their next Host, R.E.V.O. managed to save the code for the Sisters, but he couldn't save his own before the reset, which made them believe that he just wasn't programmed with them. However, the "unfinished" code he managed to save it was the one who allowed him to develop emotions with the time-- only that he really didn't have the chance until they ended with Noël.
> 
> (Also, yes, I know the coding that appears here is wrong, I'm not good at programming OTL)
> 
> NEKO NO GIN.


End file.
